


Live to Let You Shine

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [26]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e12 You're Welcome, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Introspection, Loss, Love, POV Angel (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: All stars burn out eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/): _There is a crack in everything, that's how the light gets in. (Leonard Cohen)_
> 
> The title comes from the song "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk.

Angel never needed sunlight. He had Cordelia.

Cordelia to offer him a ficus plant or make him attend a party. Cordelia to reassure him whenever his past sent him spiraling into guilt. Cordelia to light up his world with her incredible smile, to warm his heart with a simple hug. Cordelia to keep him company when he lost Connor.

She always banished the darkness, letting hope shine through the cracks in Angel's armor.

Until she left. All stars burn out eventually.

He stares at the space she used to occupy, phone cracking under his hand, and asks when she died.


End file.
